Harsh Reality
by Icee Suicune
Summary: You were hopeful and naïve, and now you were being met with a harsh reality.


Since the moment you woke up that morning, you had the feeling that it wouldn't be a good day.

Dr. Ayame had always told you to shrug off those feelings. "After all," she told you, "if you fret over it too much, you'll end up making those bad feelings a reality!"

For the most part, you figured she was right. You tried to maintain a positive disposition throughout your days, and it seemed to work pretty well. That's just what you tried to do that day as well. You busied yourself with paperwork and assisted Ayame in every way you could. You tried to keep your mind busy.

All had been going well until you heard the door slam open. You tore your head away from the book you were reading to see Kana standing in the doorway. He was out of breath; bent over and leaning on the door frame for support. Instinctively, you called for Ayame and hurried to his side.

"Lillian..." He managed to choke out. "She's... in labor..."

"So soon?" Ayame had appeared next to you, and she slapped Kana's back. "Get up and be a man, sheesh! Out of breath by running a few meters? Just imagine what Lillian's going to go through, and _then_ see how tired you feel..."

Kana composed himself and allowed Ayame to escort him in the direction of Lillian's farm. The pair left you behind, and you were, admittedly, in a daze.

Your feeling was right.

You had always figured that this was inevitable, right from the moment when Lillian had pulled you aside one day to tell you about her recent engagement. Every day since then had just been a countdown leading to this moment that you really didn't care to think about. You didn't even acknowledge her larger than normal stomach more than you absolutely needed to. She always had assumed it was because you were unfamiliar and nervous when it came to dealing with pregnancies. She was sadly mistaken.

She didn't seem to notice how much you still loved her.

"Hiro!" Ayame's voiced filled your ears and broke your train of thought. "Grab the needed supplies and hurry up!"

Still stuck in that same daze, you somehow managed to get one foot in front of the other and gathered up some basic materials. First aid kit, blankets, gloves. You tried to pack it all up as neatly as you could and trailed after Ayame and Kana. As you ran, you tried to keep your personal feelings away from the situation. But your mind couldn't help but wander.

You supposed you had your chance with her. The two of you went on plenty of dates and attended a fair amount of festivals together. You insisted on taking care of her when she was sick, and you had always made it a point to check up on her when you knew she was having a busy day at her farm. Kana had always been a rival for her affection, but you were determined that you'd sweep her off her feet first.

Turns out he beat you too it after all.

You gradually noticed a shift in her attention. Her invites to festivals had become a rare occurrence, and you spotted Kana hanging around her place more than you thought was necessary. At least you actually had a reason to be around her; he had nothing to offer with his silly little horses.

No matter who Lillian chose to see, you always made sure you were there for her. You offered her advice on how to cure headaches. You would lend her a helping hand when she was overwhelmed with chores. You would be her shoulder to cry on when she had fights with Kana.

During one of her arguments, you decided to reveal your true feelings for her. Perhaps hearing that would give her a reason to stop crying. Maybe she'd feel the same way, and the two of you could start something serious.

It had taken up almost all of your courage. She was sitting by the river, her face buried in her hands, your arm resting on her back. She would shake her head from time to time and mumble something about being the stupidest girl in the world (which she wasn't) and how Kana was the biggest jerk in the entire world (which he was). She took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes.

"I wish... I could just have someone who'd never make me feel this way." she confided.

"I've never made you cry, have I?" you offered.

Lillian laughed, and you felt your heart skip a beat. "No, Hiro, you haven't. But... I'm looking for that special someone, you know?"

This was it. Your moment of truth.

"Lillian, have you ever... thought about me like that? Because, well, I've thought about you like that. A lot, really. And... I just want you to know that-"

"Hiro..."

"I love you, Lillian."

You couldn't bring yourself to look at her for the longest time. You held your breath, you closed your eyes, and you waited for her response.

"Hiro... that's really sweet. I'm so sorry, thought, because I really... I don't feel the same way."

It had been a couple of years since you had confessed to her. And now here you were, standing in her doorway, trying to mentally prep yourself for what you would have to face in a few moments. You couldn't say that you had expected this outcome to play out back then. You were hopeful and naïve, and now you were being met with a harsh reality.

For the first few days after the confession, things between the two of you were awkward. There was no doubt about that. She would request to see Ayame rather than you, and you would make sure you could avoid the farm at all costs. But you missed her, and you were slightly relieved that she missed you as well. She approached you one day, wanting to make things right again. You assured her you were fine. She was relieved that you had gotten over her rejection. You were relieved that she believed your lie.

You opened the door to her house and observed the scene. Ayame leaning over a bed. Kana pacing nervously at the side. Lillian moaning in pain. You quickly threw your bag down and started pulling out materials.

Ayame was clear with her instructions to all three persons in the room. Deep breaths and calm thoughts for Lillian. Supporting words and comforting touches for Kana. Clean towels and medications for you.

You went through your actions in a daze. The entire birth had been a blur to you – at first there was a lot of screaming, and the next thing you knew, a brand new happy family had been created. Ayame stood back and admired the happy couple as they admired their new bundle of joy. You stood off a way, a strange feeling smile plastered on your face. Ayame wandered off to do some cleaning up and recorded a few things on paper. Lillian and Kana went through a list of possible names for their new daughter. You just wanted to disappear and forgot any of this had happened.

"Hiro?" Lillian's voice filled your head. You snapped out of your thoughts and hurried to her side.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Is the baby-"

Lillian chuckled and shook her head. "Calm down, everyone is fine! I'm beginning to wonder about you, though."

She shifted around a bit, and the next thing you knew the baby was being extended out to you.

"Would you like to hold her, Hiro?"

You found yourself reaching out and felt the weight of the blankets in your arms. You pulled the small bundle closer to your chest, and you got a good look at her little face for the first time.

She looked just like her mother.

You just starred at her, completely in awe. Your mouth couldn't form any words to speak. You couldn't think any coherent thoughts. You just starred and starred.

You didn't notice your eyes watering. You certainly didn't noticed the tears running down your cheeks.

"Hiro? Hiro, is everything alright?"

You handed off the baby to her father and quickly brushed away your tears. You tried to wave off their concerns.

"I'll be fine." You told them. "Don't worry about me."

"It has been an emotional day, eh?" Kana said. "It took a lot out of everyone!"

Ayame came over and slapped you on the back. "Hiro! Doctors don't cry on the job!"

She caused a few laughs, and you chuckled a bit yourself. You wiped your eyes one more time and took a deep breath.

"I'll be alright."

You just wished you could have been telling the truth.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**I saw a comment once on how Hiro's flower was at full bloom during one of those birth event videos. Thus this idea came to be. I'm not sure if I like how I handled the second person point of view, but I hope it worked. I hope everyone enjoyed reading! **_

_**R&R**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


End file.
